Hope's End
by Codvambera
Summary: Heather is a mother, but her husband died from an unknown cause 2 years ago. She is now alone with her daughter, Hope. Hope keeps talking to someone she calls 'The Tall Man'. Heather thinks something is wrong with her, until The Tall Man comes after them both. Rated T because The Tall Man said so.
1. The Beginning

I was on the computer, looking for a school to enlist my daughter, Hope, into. I kept glancing at her, watching her play with her doll. I stopped looking for a school and walked over to her, crouching down to her level. She looked out the window.

"Mommy, there's a man outside." She said, pointing to the window. I turned toward it, but there was no one there.

"Never mind, he's gone." She said. Sometimes she worries me. She sees and hears things, but I think it's because of what happened to her father. He had died when she was 3, and that was just 2 years ago. His reason of death was unknown, but some investigators say it was suicide, but I knew him better. He would never do that.

Hope continued playing with her doll, and turned her head away from me. I do pray she's alright, and that her father's death didn't cause anything too serious. If it did then I wouldn't know what to do.

I placed my hand on Hope's head, watching her brown hair. She turned toward me again and smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. You can really see the hurt in her eyes, but she never shows it in words. I hope she just looks like that all the time, and that she isn't hiding anything. I would ask her, but I don't want to make her anymore upset. She started staring out the window, like she normally does, but this time I could feel her jump.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" I asked her.

"No, mommy, I'm fine." She replied in her usual sweet voice, but this time is was slightly strained.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review, and take the poll I started! Be sure to check out paranoiac666's poll too! Really, please do the polls.


	2. Trouble

Here is some speak/thought information: This_ is a thought. **This is a**_** thought-yell!** _**THIS IS A THOUGHT SCREAM!**_ "THIS IS A YELL!" **"THIS IS A SCREAM!"** _"This is a taught/sarcastic."_

_Now, on with the story!_

* * *

I didn't like watching Hope leave on the school bus. I stood outside and watched as it drove away with Hope and some other kids. I'm sure she'll be fine, and that she will get many friends, but I don't like I when she's not around. It's very quiet and empty in the house without her. I'm also worrying much about her attitude ever since we moved to this house, which has been a few weeks since then. She used to be active, and would play outside and run around, but she hasn't been doing any of that. I can't stop worrying about everything now, and I don't like it at all. Too many things are going on at once.

* * *

Nothing really happened yet. I just sat around and read the news paper, which wasn't really that interesting. It's been a couple of hours and I'm starting to wonder how everything is going with Hope. _She'll be fine, you worry too much. _My subconscious told me. I signed and tried not to worry, but I couldn't stop thinking about the situation. My thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang on the table. I got up and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, is this Mrs. Dallen?" A woman asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is the principle of Herboard Elementary. We need to discuss something about your daughter, Hope." _Oh, no, did she already get into trouble? _I thought.

"What happened?" I asked nervously.

"Hope has been disturbing the class and keeps turning her attention away from everything."

"Can you explain?"

"She keeps mumbling to herself and staring out the window." I sighed quietly. It didn't seem like a big deal, but since the school called me about it, I guess I must fix it.

"OK, when is she coming back here?"

"Pick her up in an hour. We'll continue tomorrow." She hung up and I set the phone down. _Hope, what have you gotten yourself into?_ I put my head onto my hands and wished that nothing too bad was going on with her.

* * *

About an hour later I started driving to Hope's school. It wasn't very close, but it wasn't very far either, so I guess that's good in a lived in a nice wooded area with a few other houses nearby. As I was driving, I started hearing a noise in the back of my head. It almost sounded like static. I figured it was just me being stressed, so I ignored it. Suddenly the noise got so loud that I slammed down on the brakes. I didn't do anything for a few moments, and the noise didn't come again. I was going to sit there for a while, but a car behind me started honking, so I continued down the road.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review! Sorry this was so short... I just had to update this story. Also, please do mine and paranioac666's poll! Seriously, please do it, or HE will come for you!


End file.
